


The Right Kind of Trouble

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Peter's ass. (But really, who doesn't?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Trouble

"Look. At that. Ass."

Looking up from the new book in his hand, Peter scanned the mall with a frown, wondering just who the hell Stiles could be referring to when Peter was standing _right fucking there_.

"I mean, it's so... _round_ , and buoyant-looking. Like you could put your head down on it and sleep for hours."

"Just who the hell are you--?"

Peter caught Stiles' eyes, staring, and they were looking at someone a lot closer than Peter originally guessed.

He choked on air. "Me? You're talking-- You were talking about _me_?"

Stiles chuckled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Of course, I mean you. Who else would I be talking about?"

Peter shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't _know_ he was hot, but. Well.

"Anyway, you're always going on about how gorgeous you are, so what's the big deal?"

Peter ducked his head, feeling his cheeks warm as he blushed. _Get it together, Hale._

"Well, it's different," Peter said, a little too quietly.

"Different how?"

"Coming from you," Peter said. And he grew a pair and locked eyes with his... boyfriend? Lover? He wasn't sure yet what they were.

"Aww, you are such a sap," Stiles replied, linking an arm through Peter's, snaking it around his waist. "And I totally love you for it."

"You love me," Peter repeated, as though he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, I do. You _and_ your ass," Stiles replied. "And your weirdly sloped shoulders."

Peter pinched Stiles' side but held onto him to keep him from jumping away when he shrieked.

"Asshole."

Peter pulled him close and kissed him, a clash of lips at first, then melting into a slow, sweet smooch. Stiles clung to him as if he might fall without someone to anchor him.

"Now then," Peter said when they parted, enjoying the sight of Stiles' reddened lips and fluttering eyes. "What say we go to my place and see what sorts of trouble this ass can get into?"

Stiles inhaled, coming down from the high, and beamed. "You are so on."


End file.
